You Will Always Remain a Hero
by MattiK
Summary: Have you seen that explosion at the end of the battle with remnants in Advent Children? what if Cloud didn't survive? Here is another ending for the movie. Character's death. One shot.


**You Will Always Remain a Hero**

* * *

Tifa was frantic. She couldn't think. She couldn't talk. All of her thoughts had been formed into a fuzzy fog. She only could stare at the fire flares spreading here and the there, as the only signs of the giant fireball she'd witnessed only moments ago. She even hardly heard what others were saying.

"Oh Gaia, oh Gaia…!" Yuffie moaned, her face paler than usual.

"Land this damn thing Cid!" Barret roared.

"Alright, damn! Can't you see all these crap?"

It seemed unbelievable that only minutes ago, they were celebrating Cloud's victory over Sephiroth, and when Reeve called to tell them that the rain was healing Geostigma all over the city, she didn't think she could be happier.

Now, as she stood there, too anxious to utter a word, she could barley feel her nails were digging into her palms. Finally, Cid landed the Highwind as close as he could to the place of the explosion. Tifa bolted out of the airship as soon as the door opened.

"Split! Search for him." Vincent commanded.

They all took different directions. Tifa was horrified when she saw the close up of the damages the explosion had caused.

And the smell of smoke…How she had always hated the smell of smoke! It resurfaced so many memories. Vivid, painful memories.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She could hear Barret muttering somewhere.

She felt light headed, as if she was walking in a dream. Not a dream, a nightmare. Her feet were trembling like jelly under her weight. Yet, she pushed her body to search more. _'Keep looking, keep looking. He must be somewhere here,'_ She told herself. Then she heard it.

"Guys!"

And her blood went cold, because she had never heard Yuffie's voice filled with this level of distress. She ran toward her sound, as everybody else did. Yuffie was standing in the middle of a mess of cement, rocks and rubble. At first, she didn't understand what Yuffie had found there but then a glimmer of blonde hair caught her eyes and she saw it.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no!'_

The only visible part of his body was half of his face. The rest was buried beneath the debris. _'No, no, no, no!'_

She heard as Nanaki gasped.

Barret was the first one who snapped out of the shock.

"Come on guys! Give me a hand!" He made an attempt to lift the largest of the rocks. Immediately Cid and Vincent rushed forward to help him, While Nanaki and Cait sith started putting away other parts. Tifa staggered forward to help too, but her knees finally buckled under her weight and she hit against the ground hard.

"Is he dead?" She asked numbly. And as if he heard her question, Cloud's eyes fluttered open looking utterly puzzled and lost. She was at his side in a blink. "Cloud!"

The big rock was finally lifted from his body and Tifa could take a proper look at his condition. She tried not to flinch as she saw the abnormal angle of his arms and legs, but she couldn't help when a shiver ran down her spine as she saw the nasty wound of his abdomen which with the weight of the rock gone now, was bleeding freely.

His face was covered in blood and soot and his beautiful hair had turned into a highlight of blonde, red and black. His blue orbs flickered once. "T-Tifa?" he asked dazed.

"It's okay Cloud, it's okay, you'll be fine."

He blinked once, trying to remember the events.

"Remnants?" he inquired after a moment.

"They are gone, buddy," Cid grunted in response.

Tifa took his hand between both her hands in a desperate attempt to touch and feel him, to make sure that he was there. She took off her vest and pressed it against his wound as firmly as she dared to. He shuddered and his eyes rolled back once before focusing again. He was struggling to remain conscious, Tifa noticed.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yuffie grabbed a green orb from the pile of materias and pushed it against her forearm. Then she rushed forward and knelt on the ground beside Tifa and Cloud. She held her hand above Cloud, took a deep breath as if to calm her nerves and cast the spell.

"Heal!"

Tifa watched in fear as some of the superficial wounds and burns started to heal, but most of the lethal wounds remained almost unaffected. Yuffie tried again. Still not much. That wasn't enough, magic wasn't enough. He had already lost so much blood. They had to do something. Fast. Tifa looked around.

"Come on, we need to get him to the hospital. Cait, tell Reeve-"

"N-no." A strangled voice called out.

Tifa turned around, shocked to see that the word had come out of no one other than the man who was lying beside her, covered in his own blood. She gazed into his unwavering eyes.

"Cloud?"

"No," he repeated, seemingly unfazed by her question. He was looking past her, his eyes fixated on an unknown point. "_Please_!"

Tifa followed his line of view and her eyes fell on Vincent who was responding to blonde's gaze with his calm, considering eyes.

'_God, what are they thinking about? Can't they see he's delusional? We should get going!'_

"Vincent!" she said in a warning tone, hoping to get the ex-Turk out of his trance.

"_Vincent_…" said a voice much softer, pleading to understand. Cloud.

Now all eyes were on Vincent.

Then something clicked between the two men and Vincent… nodded.

Every pair of eyes widened with shock and despair and yet, Cloud's body relaxed visibly at Vincent's response.

Tifa looked around at the face of his comrades, twisted in pain and sadness. She couldn't believe them. How could they give up? She tried to stand up, ready to fight if necessary, to knock some sense into them. How could they even possibly consider such a thing? Screw them, she would take him herself, she would never ever give up on him.

Yes, she tried to stand up and if it wasn't for the iron grip hold on her hand, she had. Tifa looked back, at the beloved face of the man beside her. Even in his weak condition he somehow had managed to stop her.

"Tifa, please!" he said softly.

Oh Gaia, what was he asking for? She couldn't. Didn't he know? She could never lose him.

"No! No, you don't understand what you're saying."

"Tifa, liste-" he stopped abruptly as a wave of pain washed through him. His eyes squeezed shot and his body shuddered in response.

Tifa grasped his hand, frantic. No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't ready. Not now, not ever!

She turned her eyes toward her companions.

"Barret, please!"

The big man dropped his eyes, helplessness covering his face. Tifa turned toward the youngest member of the group.

"Yuffie, come on! We're running out of time!"

Yuffie bit her lip, tears already streaming down her face. Then Nanaki stepped forward. He looked at Tifa with his wise, understanding eyes.

"It won't do any good," he told her quietly.

Her whole world came crashing down.

Maybe because those words were finally spoken out loud, maybe because of the amount of logic and conviction in Nanaki's voice.

She was hyperventilating.

Then the cold hand in her grip squeezed her hand gently. She looked away, reluctant to look, reluctant to hear.

"Tifa… listen to me."

She turned sharply toward him.

"No! I won't let you. You can't! I won't let- "

Her voice broke. Hot tears welled into her eyes.

"Tifa…I'd rather it to end here than in a crappy… surgery room," he said in a ragged, raspy voice, "You know I was never a huge fan of hospitals." The corner of his chapped lips pulled upward in a small smile.

Tifa looked at him numbly. She had been waiting for his smile for months now. She had been praying for it! Did she ever know that she would see it in such a situation?

"I prefer to be among by comrades, my…_friends_," he continued.

God, what was happening? How the world would ever continue to be without him in it? Cloud, the one that had been her whole life, Cloud the one that meant so much to her. How could she ever describe what he meant to her?

He started suddenly. Out of nowhere. But then he expanded and filled every inch of her life, and her… _heart_.

One day he was just the neighbor boy. Wild hair, wild dreams. Too cool to hang out with her group of friends.

Things however began to change since the day he decided to follow her to the Nibelheim Mountain. That sad, lonely day after her mother's death. After that day, Tifa found herself thinking about him more. None of her friends had come as far as he did. None of them were there to grab her hand when she slipped and fell. That was the time she learned about friendship.

Tifa started to see that quiet, reserved boy in a new light. It seemed pointless though, as her father was completely against the idea of her daughter hanging out with that weird boy.

Years passed. Tifa had used to see the boy from distance by then. Until the night he asked her to meet him at the town's old well. Tifa was surprised by his request, since they weren't close friends. They weren't even friends exactly. She accepted however, more out of curiosity than anything else. She listened that night to his dreams and ambitions. It was the first time she got to know him better. At the mention of his departure from the town, Tifa felt as if her heart broke. Why? Lots of boys were leaving Nibelheim, why would he be any different? She didn't know how to answer that.

So he left. Nibelheim became quiet, almost boring. Tifa found herself looking forward to hear any news from him. Odd, yes, she knew, yet she couldn't stop herself from scanning every article related to ShinRa for his name. That was the time she learned about waiting.

Then it came the dark day. Day of fire, smoke, loss, pain. Day of death. She could still remember that even throughout her frantic search for her father, she was desperately, rather foolishly, hoping for a hero to come and end that nightmare.

And her hero came. Late maybe, but he came. She was dying, but when she opened her eyes and saw those familiar blue orbs, it didn't matter anymore. Death wasn't as frightening as it seemed just minutes ago. That was the time she learned about faith.

Midgar was grey, or at least sector seven slums were grey. It was the first thing that came into her mind when she saw the city. Midgar, Midgar, Midgar. It wasn't the city of dreams, as it was for many others. For her, it was struggle. How many nights did she wake up in the middle of the night, shaking and sweat streaming down her face, with the smell of smoke still fresh in her nostrils and the echo of screams still ringing in her ears? And yet somehow, the reminder of those azure eyes, kept her going on. He would come. Surely, he would come one day. That was the time she learned about hope.

And just when she was about to give up all hopes, she found him. Oh God, she found him. She didn't dare to believe her eyes, but he was really there. She looked at him and for the first time noticed how deep those beautiful eyes were. Deep and endless. She knew that if she fell in them, there wouldn't be any stop, there wouldn't be any return.

And she fell.

That was the time she learned about love.

She had learned so much, but there were tones that she still wanted to learn about. How could she let him go? How could he ever ask for such a thing?

It felt like she was watching the scene from afar as Vincent stepped forward. He took off his cape and put it like a blanket over Cloud.

Tifa looked at them, dumbfounded. Vincent had never let go of his cape before. Not even when he slept. Why would he now?

The two men's eyes met each other; Vincent's filled with understanding and Cloud's with gratefulness.

"You know," Cloud told him with a hardly stable voice, "sins do get forgiven."

Vincent nodded, "I know."

"So the hero saved the world once again, Huh? Well done!" said Barret as he approached them.

Cloud's eyes averted toward his direction, "Wow… that means a lot coming out of you," he said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I kinda surprised myself too," Barret said with a halfhearted grin plastered on his face. It didn't fool Tifa though, she knew those red rimmed eyes were projecting agony.

"I never … could have done it without you guys."

Tifa wanted to scream. Cloud was never the one who word his gratitude. Why was he doing it now? Why it seemed like that they were saying goodbye?

"Modesty isn't your specialty, spiky!" Cid commented from behind.

"I guess you're right, Cid. Still, it's true. If it wasn't for you…"

Barret knelt beside him and put his sword in his open palm and closed his fingers around the handle. "You made us proud," He said with a husky voice, "I'm _honored_ to call you my leader."

Cloud looked at the sword in his hand, then his eyes flickered toward Barret with surprise and appreciation.

"Well said old man!" Yuffie interjected suddenly. She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"Wow, Cloud y'know that it's not easy to make Yuffie emotional, right?" Cait joked, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Yuffie glared at the robot, "Shut up kitty!"

Cloud slightly shook his hand and a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Gaia, it never stops, does it?" he said to no one in particular.

But before anyone could say anything, his body shuddered violently as another wave of pain hit it. An involuntary groan escaped his lips.

Tifa was shaking. God, she would give everything to not to see him in such a pain. She would give her own life, her existence; she wouldn't care as long as he lived. Gaia, he could live wherever he wanted, with whoever he chose. She wouldn't argue. Not anymore. It would be enough to know that he was fine.

"Chocobo head?" Yuffie asked tentatively as fresh tears refilled her eyes.

"Yuffie?" Cloud said with his eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

He opened his eyes slowly. "You can have the materias now. I can't…keep them _safe _anymore_._"

Despite her tears, she gave him a faint smile. "It wasn't supposed to be happening like that. Y'know?"

"It is not by personal choice."

How many times could an already broken heart shatter? Tifa wondered as her heart wrenched painfully in her chest. Why was this happening?

"Cloud," A deep voice called.

Tifa turned and watched as the red beast gracefully strode forward.

"Cloud Strife, It was a privilege to know you."

Cloud shook his head, "I'm not that much Nanaki."

"You changed lives Cloud, you changed _my_ life. I won't ever forget that."

"And you guys changed m-mine." He looked at every one of them in turn, "I never expressed it before, but I was...always grateful."

"Cloud…"

Tifa didn't realize that she had spoken out load. His eyes turned toward her.

"Tifa-"

"Cloud, don't do it! Don't do it! Don't say it like it's a goodbye." She was done with the reasoning, she was done with the arguing. She was merely pleading.

"It's my only chance." He said softly.

"Don't! please, don't!"

She closed her eyes and finally gave up to tears that were threatening to fall.

"Tifa…"

Tears started to fall more rapidly. God, she loved the way he said her name. She could listen to it all day.

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes shakily. She would do everything for that voice.

Did she realize that everyone else had wandered away to give them some space? That it was only two of them now?

"Cloud, you can't go. You- you promised Denzel remember? You said you would return home. They are waiting for you. Marlene and Denzel are waiting for you. You can't leave them. You promised!" She was crying so hard now that her words were becoming unintelligable.

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, his face twisting in anguish. He opened his eyes then, "Tell them I'm really s-sorry …that I didn't keep m-my promise,"

"I can't, I can't, I can't do this to them!" she sobbed.

"Yes you can. Tifa… you're the strongest p-person I know. Everyone a-always rely… on you."

She didn't _want_ to be strong. All she wanted was her family to be together, safe and sound. What did he expect her to do? She couldn't even bring herself to think about the expression on the children's face the moment she would walk in without him at her side.

"Cloud…" she murmured, "you can't ask for-"

"Tell them how sorry I was… not just for not coming back… but for leaving in the first place." he was looking at her with regretful, pained eyes, "Tifa if I'd known that m-my time was so _limited_…"

"Don't…don't be sorry," she hastily wiped the tears away. Stupid tears! They blurred her vision. Didn't they realize how precious every second was now?

"Don't go feel sorry… Don't carry another guilt with yourself. We…we understood. Marlene and Denzel, they are- they are smart kids, they understood. They never gave up on you. They never stopped loving you, I…I never stopped loving you."

Cloud was looking deeply into her eyes. She didn't shy away from his scrutiny. She held his gaze with confirming eyes. There was no denying, nor taking it back. She had already lost so many chances to tell him how she felt about him. She wasn't about to ruin her last chance and live to regret it.

"T-Tifa… can you take m-my glove off?"

Tifa, startled by the sudden request, looked at him in confusion. He gestured toward his left hand and nodded once. It was only then that Tifa noticed that his right arm had been lying motionless by his side the entire time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gently took the torn, damaged glove off his hand.

He slowly took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He eyed their hands for a long moment then he looked up at her and squeezed her fingers ever so slightly.

"They look beautiful…_together_."

Tifa was dazed; Speechless as thousands of different emotions stirred inside her and made her dizzy.

"Cloud…"

"You have n-no idea how many times I-I wanted to tell you. I just wasn't … sure about your feelings, I guess- always looking f-for the right time."

She hadn't misunderstood his statement. He actually meant it. All this time…and yet neither of them had said anything. The right time? Maybe this was the right time.

"What a re-retard…yeah?"

Her eyes snapped up at his comment. He was smiling at her and oddly, she found herself smiling back. Shiva, how could she smile in this situation? Nevertheless, despite her wet face, her smile was genuine.

"No… I'm glad to hear it."

"You know… I-" he panted and coughed, a streak of blood run from the corner of his mouth.

Tifa stared at him, terror-stricken. His breath was coming in short gasps and his face was so pale, almost as if there wasn't any single drop of blood left in his veins.

"Cloud… can you hear me?" tears began to fall on their own accord. She reached out and tenderly brushed the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"Tifa…"

"Yes Cloud, I'm here."

But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at somewhere behind her with wide eyes.

"Tifa… they-they are here!" He whispered his voice laced with disbelief.

Tifa looked back. She could see others wandering a little further, but she couldn't see anyone else, especially not in the direction that Cloud was staring.

"Wha…?"

"They are here," he repeated, a sudden bright smile lightened up his whole face.

Tifa looked again. Still nothing. Maybe he was delusional. He had lost a lot of blood. Whom he could possibly mean? She watched him, who was still staring intently at the same point as if he was listening to something.

She then looked at her surrounding, at the drops of rain gently meeting the ground and suddenly, realization hit her. Everything was so clear.

She knew who were probably there and why. She could guess whose presence would bring that smile to his face. _The black haired, first-class SOLDIER and the flower girl_.

Cloud nodded to the same point with a smile, "I know," he murmured, answering a question that was beyond her ability to hear.

"Cloud?"

His eyes flickered toward her, "Tifa, you need…to take Denzel and other…children who're still…sick to…A-Aerith's church. There's a p-pond there…healing water, y'know?" he panted.

"Yes. Yes I got it, Cloud. I'll take them," she assured him. There was no doubt in her mind now about the identity of poeple he was speaking with earlier.

They both lapsed in silence for a moment. Ruby and azure orbs locked on each other.

"Tifa, I…want you…to be…_willing_…" Cloud said without breaking the eye contact.

She looked at him, confused, couldn't wrap her head around what he was saying.

"They… they are… waiting for… me," he pointed with his eyes toward the same spot, "I… can't go anywhere…w-without your…w-willingness," he told her, each word now coming out with so much difficulty.

God, what was he asking? She shook her head in denial. How could she ever let him go, _willingly_?

"Cloud…" she wanted to tell him that this would never happen, that there was no way she would _want to_ be separated from him. Yet, words failed her.

"Tifa," he lifted his shaky hand and pressed it gently against her cheek, "I c-can't leave…you, not unless you…want me… to."

She took his hand in both of her hands and pressed it against her lips. She looked at his colorless face, at those half-leaded eyes struggling to remain open, at how each breath had turned into a short, painful gasp. He was in torment. She was being selfish.

"It…it won't be…forever. One…day, we…w-will be together again," Cloud struggled.

"How?" she uttered with despair.

"You…have t-to be…patient, wait till the right day, and I'll be…there for you, just like how _they_ are here…for me now."

"Do you…do you promise me?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

Cloud cast an amused look at her. "I thought…I suck at k-keeping…promises,"

"No…you peculiarly excel in it," her lips twitched into faint smile, "now, do you promise?"

"Yes, Tifa, I'll be there."

Tifa pressed his hand against her face and smiled contently at him. He smiled back.

"You're so...beautiful," he said, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek, "I...never...thought it'd be like this, I always thought it...would end with pain...with b-blackness, I-I've r-really got to be...forgiven to have y-you at the…end."

Tifa ran her fingers through his hair, "I'd never let you go without a goodbye, especially a goodbye with so much revelations," she joked.

He smiled slightly, and then his eyes became serious, "Tell...Marlene and D-Denzel that...I love them."

"I will."

She brushed her fingers nervously along his face. This was her only chance. Really, what was she waiting for? She looked at him. He was watching her so deeply that she immediately forgot about everything else. She bended down and sealed his chapped, feverish lips with her own.

It felt…good. She could feel the weak pressure against her lips as he kissed her back and it felt so good, so right, as if it was supposed to be like this always.

She pulled away reluctantly moments later and looked at him, at those beautiful, endless eyes.

"I…love...you," he told her.

Three simple words. She had been searching her whole life for something unknown, and upon hearing those words, she felt as if she found it. No more running, no more searching. She had reached her destiny.

"I love you," she told him.

They neither said anything for a moment, content just by looking. Then Cloud's eyes flickered toward _their_ direction again. Tifa looked too and although she still couldn't see anything, she could vividly imagine them, standing there shoulder by shoulder, hand in hand, waiting.

"Cloud," he looked at her, she took a deep breath and said the words she never imagined of telling and yet she knew it was the right thing to do, "You can let go now."

Tifa looked at his serene profile with clear, tearless eyes, memorizing every single detail. She took his hand in her and bended down, pressing her lips against his forehead. There was a gentle sigh and only silence after that.

She stayed there for a little while and then pulled away. She looked at that face, at those closed eyes. Summoning all her courage, she murmured,

"Goodbye, Cloud."

* * *

I finish curling my hair and cast the last look at my reflection in the mirror. I can't say I'm satisfied but this is the best that I can do. I come out of my room and peer through the half open door of her room. She isn't there. I come downstairs and look for her. She is nowhere to be seen. Then I turn and see her sitting on the edge of the window in living room, hugging her knees and looking blankly through the window. Looking but not seeing. I decide to go to her, but giving it a second thought, I discard the idea. I know she prefers to be alone now. It's been the same all these years. Every year, on this particular day, she finds a solitary corner and doesn't do much except for sitting there and thinking. If you watch her patiently though, maybe you see as a single drop of tear rolls down her face or a ghost of a smile crosses her lips.

I look at the woman whom I've grown to know as my mother. I doubt even my real mother could have given me more love and care than what she has provided for me. She is as graceful and beautiful as ever. I still feel my presence is overshadowed whenever she is near. And it's not just me, it's the same for everyone: It's hard to be noticed near her.

I look at the empty bar behind me. Every year on this day, Seventh Heaven is closed. It's been ten years now. I feel something clutches my heart at the reminder. Ten years. I turn my eyes again toward her. She still hasn't noticed me, lost in her own world.

I stand there in silence, letting the tranquility of the moment ease the sudden wave of grief. I don't know how much time has passed but then I look at my watch and notice that papa will be here soon. And as if this was her cue, her head jolts upward and she looks at me wondrous.

"Marlene?"

"Hey!"

"You are ready already? What time is it?"

"It's almost the time. But don't worry you've still got couple of minutes."

"Sorry honey. I'll be quick."

"It's okay Tifa, Take your time."

"By the way," she turns half way and looks at me, "you look stunning!"

I sit on the couch, waiting as I play absent-mindedly with the red ribbon in my hair. I can hear her moving around her bedroom, getting ready.

The doorbell rings. I get up and open the door and almost immediately, my vision is blocked as somebody takes me into a bear hug.

"Marl, missed you so much my lil girl!" A familiar rough voice says.

At this moment, I'm at the point of suffocation, but I don't mind. I was longing for this embrace for quite a time. He lets go of me after a minute and I can finally take a look at his face.

"Hi papa! I missed you too, a lot."

He is wearing a white shirt and deep green baggy pants. His effort for dressing decently.

"Is it possible that whenever I see you, you've grown taller?"

I roll my eyes. "Well when you see me with such long intervals, yeah I think it's possible!"

"Sorry sweetie. Y' know I intended to pay you a visit two weeks ago, but there was some kind of emergency that I had to go."

I sigh, "I know papa. I just wish you could come more often."

"I'll do my best. Where is Tifa?"

"Right here!"

I turn and see Tifa is approaching us. There is a single white rose in her hand. She is wearing a simple blue dress. A kind of blue that reminds you of certain blue eyes. Blue has always been her favorite color. Especially this kind of blue. She has let her hair down. Shiny dark strands move gently around her face as she walks. She doesn't wear any accessory except for the necklace that Denzel and I bought her for her twenty- ninth birthday and of course her ring. The ring with the shape of a wolf's head. I never see her without it.

She simply hugs papa and he hugs her back tightly.

"It's been a while Barret." She chides him mildly.

"How're ye doing baby doll?"

"I'm fine Barret. Glad to see you."

"Me too. Are ye ready? Where's Denzel? Hasn't come yet?"

"He said he would go straight there. We'll meet him up there."

We all get in papa's truck. It's a sunny warm day with a pleasant breeze. I tease papa about his old truck and tell him he should be thinking of a new vehicle for himself. Tifa however is silent again, looking out of the window, not taking part in our small talks.

Edge is almost unrecognizable. After falling of the mad General for the last time and healing of Geostigma, the planet truly started to recover. This and the nonstop efforts of WRO went hand and in hand, rebuilt a new world. Now as we drive into the city I can see green parks filled with the sound of children's laughter, blooming flowers, walls covered in colorful paintings of street artists and buildings with creative architecture. This town is a far cry from what I remember as a child. It is full of color, full of life. It has also gown bigger so that it has merged with some parts of the old city of Midgar. Those parts are generally known as New Midgar. That's where we are heading for today.

When we reach our destination, it is so filled with cars that we have to park the truck further and walk the remaining distance. I'm not as surprised at the sight of the crowd gathering there as the first time we came here. I'm glad they haven't forgotten after all these years.

I look up. The outlook of the old sector five church is breath taking. Nothing can compete with its glory. Or so as I think. It's been repaired by WRO several years ago. Lilies still grow now in the backyard, white and yellow.

"There you are!"

We turn at the sound and face the sight of a familiar family of three.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cid asks as we approach. Shera rolls her eyes at her husband's comment and smiles warmly at us. She greets Tifa and me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Long time no see, huh?"

Six-year-old Alfred smiles shyly at us and tries to hide away behind her mother. I however bend down and extend my hand toward him. He takes my hand doubtfully and we shake hands.

"How are you Alfred? Haven't you missed me?" I ask playfully.

He pulls back his hand quickly. "No!"

Papa on the other hand is still arguing with Cid.

"…What do ya mean '_late'_? Can't you see all these damn cars here? There ain't a single spot to park!"

"That's exactly what I meant by frickin' _late_! If you…"

Clearly, Shera has given up fixing Cid's language. I guess she is just hopping he doesn't use the 'f' word in front of Alfred.

We stay there waiting for the others. After short minutes, Denzel joins us. He is bringing Sue with himself. They started dating at senior year of high school and have been together ever since. Sue is a sweet, smart girl and has already caught everybody's fancy.

Denzel first greets Tifa. He hugs her silently and let her kiss his cheek. "Denzel," she breathes his name longingly.

I remember the time that Denzel introduced Sue to Tifa for the first time, he had told Sue, _"I would tell you she's my mother, but she's simply more than that, so much more."_

When he comes toward me, I warp my arms around him and stay like this for a little while. I can't even imagine how much I've missed him. Being away from the brother you used to spend each and every moment of your life with, is tough. And Denzel isn't just my sibling but also my best friend. Seeing him at weekends is simply not enough.

After finishing high school, Denzel joined the army. He didn't need to talk with me about his dreams so I know what he had set his heart on. I'm glad he's following his dream. It's just that with the never-ending trainings and missions, we don't get much to see him. Today, for example, he's been back from a two-week mission trip.

"People please, get out of my way!"

We all roll our eyes in unison when we hear the familiar voice that belongs to no one other than the head of intelligence department of WRO. She spots us in the crowd and a huge grin creeps to her face, "Hello guys!"

She is accompanied with the ever-quiet Vincent, who is wearing his usual, or rather unusual red cape. He greets us with a nod. He hasn't been changed a bit since the first time I met him, and although I find it somehow creepy, it's clear that Yuffie thinks otherwise.

Tifa isn't there. I mean yes she's standing right between Denzel and me. But her mind is wandering elsewhere. Her eyes are fixed on the outlook of the church and the building next to it. Although it can't be seen from here, we all know that it's there.

That's why that I the one who first notices the lady who's standing a little further from us. She's wearing a black dress and her gray hair is neatly styled and although I can't see details of her face from distance, I'm completely sure who she is.

I nudge Tifa, "Tifa, look!"

She looks up and follows my line of sight, and realization hits her as her eyes fall on the woman.

"She's come," she says with a soft smile on her lips. "Let's go see her, Barret?"

And so Tifa, papa and I parts from the group toward the woman.

"Elmyra!" Tifa calls when we approach her.

She turns around, "Oh hello Tifa, Barret oh and my dearest Marlene!"

She opens her arms and takes me into a warm, motherly embrace. She pulls me away after a few seconds and looks at me into the eyes, "It's so good to see you," She looks past me, to Tifa and papa, "good to see all of you."

She then hugs Tifa.

"It's good to see you too Elmyra, I'm glad you came." Tifa murmurs in her ear. To my dismay, I see silent tears roll down Elmyra's face as she holds Tifa in her arms.

It must very hard for her to see us and not to think of _her ._Truth to be told, Elmyra has never really got over her daughter's death. This woman, whose the corner of her lips has been pulled down as a result of never ending grief and mourning, this woman who hardly ever wears anything other than black, is very different from the one I remember as a four-year-old child.

Once she told me that she could feel, see, and hear Aerith with each and every heartbeat, that she could even smell her in raindrops. And I believe her. Since there are times that I can feel the presence of the flower lady too, close and clear. I remember that I asked her so why she was so sad all the time. _"Because, these are all more reasons to miss her, I miss her every second. No parents may understand the pain of losing a child," _She had told me.

She pulls away from Tifa and wipes the tears away, "I'm glad that I came too, seeing all these people…" she trails off and looks around, "It feels nice," she smiles weakly at us.

When we go back to others, Reeve, Cait Sith and Nanaki have also joined the group. As always, Nanaki has drawn quite of an attention to his unusual appearance. Alfred is holding the robot cat possessively against his chest like it's nothing more than a stuffed animal. He reminds me so much of myself.

I look around. We are all here now, there's just one left…

It's time.

"Shall we go?" Tifa asks. We all nod in response.

"Yeah, let's go," papa grunts his agreement.

And so we make our way toward the general direction of the church, with Tifa leading the way. Different feelings surge through me as I watch Tifa gracefully walking ahead and the way people quickly clear the path for her. It's as if a Queen is walking to meet up with his King. And a Queen she is. She truly is.

As we walk, I can feel the crowd's eyes on us. It makes me a little uncomfortable but then my vision clears and I'm finally able to have a clear view of the church and…. the monument next to it.

And despite what I vowed myself, hot tears fill my eyes. I take a shaky breath and try to calm myself, but by now, my vision is so blurred with unshed tears that I barely can see where I'm walking. I feel weak in my knees.

Just then, a warm, firm hand slides into mine and leads me gently. I look next to me trying desperately to know who the person is, and I see Denzel standing supportively next to me with an understanding look on his face. He looks at me with unwavering eyes, silently asking me if I'm okay. I squeeze his hand once, silently assuring him that I'm fine. And it's not a lie, I feel much better in his presence. With his left hand still grasping mine, and his right one in Sue's, we keep on going.

I take a deep breath and look up again. The white monument is looking at us, waiting silently and patiently as ever. It consists of eight white columns, each five meters tall, supporting a cyan dome. It's elevating from the ground by five steps. It was built by WRO ten years ago, but its location was Tifa's idea.

It's a beautiful structure, made up of best quality materials. However, I know that _he_ wouldn't care for it. He wouldn't care if it was a just a simple tombstone instead. I just know that.

As we get closer, I can see that the bouquets and bouquets of the flowers filled the inner space of the monument. My heart melts.

Now we are close enough that I can read the writing on the stony board installed just outside the monument, and although I know the words by heart, I read them anyway.

"**Here lies Cloud Strife**

**The savior of the world,**

**The hero of Gaia"**

I smile slightly upon reading those words. Hero … Savior... I know he wouldn't care for them either. He hardly ever cared about what people may think of him. He did what he did simply because he believed that it was the right thing to do, not with the hope that he will be considered as a hero one day. In his whole life, maybe there was only one person who he had ever tried to please, to impress. I peek at the one who has now reached the steps. The woman in blue.

We ascend the steps one after another and that's when the tombstone comes into our view. Although it's covered with flowers and cards, we all know how it looks in beneath. Unlike the monument, the tombstone is very simple. It's a plain white marble stone with only his name carved on it along with the birth and death date.

Twenty three years. Pretty short time, isn't it? Pretty short time to leave such an impression. Pretty short time to make such a difference.

_What was the rush? _

As I stand there holding Denzel's hand, I remember exactly ten years ago such a day, Denzel and I had held hands as we watched the rain through the window. I remember Denzel had asked me if Cloud's gonna return home.

This time, I don't hold back the tears. I let them run freely on my cheeks, knowing well that I won't be able to control them anymore.

Thousands of memories swirl in my head as silent tears slide down my face. The first time that I met him, the first time that he smiled at me and I hid behind Tifa, the first time that I called him by his name, the first time that I ran to his arms seeking comfort and safety.

'_Yeah, I know I haven't changed a bit. I'm still the crying baby you met twelve years ago. Go ahead, say it! I can practically imagine you saying it with a teasing smile, but that's not fair. You can call me whatever you want, but I was never a spoiled child._

_Uh well…Miss you. Miss you so much. Words aren't enough to tell you how much. So much so that it hearts._

_Hey, have you seen how cool Denzel looks with Fusion sword? Almost as cool as you did. At first, he didn't want to accept the sword. He wasn't sure whether he deserved it, but Tifa somehow convinced him, she told him that you would want him to have it. Although he still has a long way to go to use it as skillfully as you did._

_Did I tell you that Matt asked me to go to the dance with him? Yeah finally and just about the time. I'm so excited. He's a good guy. I wish you could meet him. I wish you could know Sue too and Alfred.'_

I hastily try to wipe away the tears and take a deep breath. I'm vaguely aware that Shera steps forward and put the bouquet of flower she was holding beside the others. I vaguely hear papa as he pats the tombstone.

"What's up buddy?" he says, his voice huskier than usual.

From where I stand, I can read one of the cards.

"My daughter's started high school this year, all thanks to you. Thanks for removing the deadly black stain from her face."

So probably from a parent whose child's been healed from Geostigma.

'_You're their hero, whether you like it or not, and you will always remain. Not just them, you're my hero, you're Denzel's idol, you're Tifa's..._

_Hey, don't you think she looks stunning today? I bet you love her dress. Blue is so her color, don't you think?'_

"Marlene?"

I look up. Denzel is looking at me patiently. His eye glimmers, but other than that he seems pretty calm.

"Shall we go?" he asks.

I look around. Everyone has already gone downstairs; Only Tifa, Denzel and I are still there. How much time has passed?

I nod my head in agreement.

'_Say hi to Aerith for me.' _I tell _him _soundlesslyas Denzel and I come down the stairs too.

Tifa then steps forward; she bends down and puts the white rose on the other flowers. The rose, however shines distinctly among them.

Tifa straightens up. To my surprise, her eyes are dry and she's smiling. She brushes her fingers against the stone lovingly and murmurs something; I'm the only one close enough who hears it.

"Rest in peace my love, and don't forget about your promise."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it. I appreciate your comments, tell me what you think about.


End file.
